


Drinks and Confessions

by midknightlove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I have this hc that Hinata is a flirtatious drunk so yea, I wrote this at like 1 am so bear with me, M/M, One Shot, Spin the Bottle, This is in 3rd POV, people are drunk, people are making out left and right, some charas are just mentioned so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknightlove/pseuds/midknightlove
Summary: One little drink led to a game of spin the bottle, a makeout session and a hot boyfriend to boot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon in which Hinata is flirty when drunk so this fic became alive 'cause of that.
> 
> Enjoy~

Hinata can’t hold his liquor.

But still, he drank 5 glasses of vodka and he’s now tripping over people. Specifically, Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama was a nondrinker. He’s that friend that stays sober all the time (you know, the one that’ll clean up everyone’s mess). Especially in parties where he’s with Hinata who will absolutely get drunk no matter what warning he gave. He was correct on that one since Hinata was walking towards him with a new drink. He’s tripping over people and his drink is spilling at the same time while he’s walking. He soon got to Kageyama, who was sitting on the couch (a venue for those who were sober and for those who want to make out e.g. the couple on Kageyama’s left.) He sat beside him; face flushed red ‘cause of the liquor.

There’s nothing wrong really about him drinking. They are in a college party. They’re also of age to drink. The problem is that Hinata changes a lot when he’s drunk. His loud voice and excitable nature doesn’t change but he becomes flirty to _everyone_. And when you’re in a room full of teenagers drunk on their asses and possibly horny, him being flirty is like him being a piece of meat to alligators. They’re gonna eat him up. And not only is he flirty with absolutely anyone he meets, but he’s particularly extra flirty with Kageyama. That’s an issue right there ‘cause when the guy you absolutely love ever since high school walks over to you, speaking with you with the most flirtatious voice he can muster, how can you keep it in your pants at all times?

Kageyama swears that in their first college party in which Hinata got drunk for the first time, he popped a boner when Hinata started doing that flirtatious attitude. It was awkward to deal with it for the rest of the night. He couldn’t even go to the bathroom since Hinata kept grabbing onto him. It’s a good thing that Hinata was too drunk that he didn’t notice a bulge in a certain area below the belt.

After that, he learned that he shouldn’t wear skinny jeans at this kind of parties for it definitely made everything worse every time he moves. Also that, Hinata is really hot when he wears tight fitted clothes which also didn’t help in that situation.

Not only was it awkward that night but it was even more awkward in the morning. He couldn’t even look at Hinata straight into his eyes without him remembering all the flirty stares he gave to Kageyama last night (and of course he felt guilty about the boner.) He thanked any god out there though, that Hinata managed to just remember what he unconsciously deem as important that happened in the party.

Ever since that party, he’s been super wary about anything that has to do with Hinata. He helps him get back to the dorm when he gets too drunk and nearly passes out, he stops him when he gets too _close_ with someone and he watches over him so he avoids doing too much stupid things.

Stupid things such as almost drinking all the liquor in a party (Kageyama swears that that happened at least twice now.)

“Hey Kageyama, don’t you think it’s too hot in here.” Hinata was sitting close to him that their knees were slightly grazing onto each other.

“It’s not hot. You probably feel hot because of the alcohol.”

Hinata stared at Kageyama, a dumb look on his face. “Maybe I should take my shirt off so it won’t be hot.” Hinata held the hem of his shirt.

Okay, Stupid thing happening now!

Hinata raised his arms slowly. “No! Dumbass! Stop that!” Kageyama grabbed his hands and that made Hinata wobbled back. He landed on Kageyama’s lap.

So now, Kageyama was holding both of his hands, Hinata’s sitting on his lap and his shirt bundled up a bit. This situation is not suggestive at all.

But no matter how suggestive it was, Kageyama was not gonna assault him there and then. He has more self-control than that. But that said self-control was slowly running out as Hinata kept on squirming on his lap and laughing at how everything seemed so 'bubbly’ and 'fun’. His laugh is seriously fucking adorable right now.

Right now, he doesn’t know how long he’ll last. He usually cannot get turn on by Hinata’s movements since he already got used to most them but this time it’s different. He has never seen Hinata giggle with his face flushed red and hair sticking to his skin because of sweat. All in all he looks cute and sexy at the same time and Kageyama wasn’t even sure if that was even possible.

Hinata was now smiling. The smile was innocent but his eyes held a bit of lust in it, like he was begging to be taken now. Kageyama wasn’t even sure what to do at this point. This was the closest Hinata’s been to him when he was drunk. He could smell the alcohol on him but under all that, he could smell Hinata’s scent. It was like the forest, fire and sunflowers. All perfectly embodies him.

Hinata leaned in, eyes focused on one thing and that was Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama couldn’t help but just stay still. He felt like he was in a trance.

Hinata leaned closer and clo—

“Hinata! There’s a drinking contest that’s starting, come here!” A voice from someone Kageyama have never heard from said.

Hinata beamed at the direction of the voice and quickly scrambled up onto his feet. He walked away from Kageyama, who still looks like he can’t believe what’s happening but his eyes was still following Hinata’s body until it went into an unknown room.

Kageyama just snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata completely left the room he was in. For the first time of his life, Kageyama had felt happy when someone cockblocked him. He hid his face into his hands. He can’t believe he almost kissed Hinata while he was drunk, a state where he was vulnerable. He now wants the Earth to swallow him.

He checked his pants and lo and behold a boner that popped up like it was a Jack in a box.

Can this party get any worse?

* * *

 

Apparently, it can.

Because now everyone’s favorite (when everyone’s drunk) party game is happening. Spin the bottle or what Kageyama likes to call in this party, an excuse to grope and make out with someone hot or someone you like. Anyway it’s a win-win situation when you’re drunk.

After Kageyama did his 'business’ in a bathroom upstairs with no one making out in (because before he went into that room, he walked into two bathrooms that had people making out), someone decided it was a good idea to play a game of spin the bottle. And, of course, Hinata forced Kageyama to play.

Kageyama turned him down a couple of times but after what it seemed like the 15th time, Kageyama couldn’t handle Hinata pouting and speaking to him with that _voice_. Why is the night seemingly against him?

Kageyama decided to sit next to Suga who, thankfully, was also sober. Suga was also forced to play a game but Kageyama was sure he joined for the reason of keeping sure that no one could hurt themselves or just do something stupid.

Even though Hinata invited Kageyama to play the game, Hinata decided to sit across Kageyama and beside Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were as wasted as Hinata. They’re probably the one that arranged the game and made Hinata spread the upcoming game out. Kageyama decided to have a word with them when they were sober enough to understand.

The game started when a girl with fiery red hair spun the bottle. It wasn’t long until it landed on the first victim, which was a guy with black and white cropped up hair. The two looked at each other with lustful stares and started to lean into each other. The two kissed each other and groped each other. Both were trying to feel each other up. Kageyama wasn’t sure if the two were dating, the two just really like each other or they’re just drunk of their asses. Probably all of those were their status.

The two finished their almost love making on the carpet when someone told them to just play seven minutes in heaven if they were just gonna fuck. The guy whispered to the girl that left her speechless and with a knowing grin plastered on her face.

The guy spun the bottle and it landed on a guy with pinkish hair. The pink haired guy didn’t look drunk but his face was flushed red from embarrassment.

Kageyama tuned out of the game after the first 4 make outs that were presented in front of him. He decided to just listen to the music that was lightly playing in the background.

The game continued on and on and Kageyama was happy that the bottle never seemed to land on Hinata and on him. He didn’t really like the idea of Hinata making out with anyone in the room (besides him of course) and he wasn’t really up to kiss people on the carpet so he was thankful for that. As the game passed, his eyes would go from the bottle to Hinata who was focused on the bottle spinning on the floor. If Hinata was entranced by the bottle, then he was entranced by Hinata itself.

He couldn’t help looking at Hinata.

The unavoidable moment arrived and soon the bottle landed on Hinata. The blond that spun it slowly crept towards Hinata. He was obviously drunk as Hinata was. The two then started making out.

It was disgusting in the eyes of Kageyama.

He couldn’t even keep his eyes on the two 'cause the longer he stares, the more he wanted to throw up his dinner or beat the shit out of the blondie, whichever comes first. He knows that this was just a game and this was a no strings attached thing but he couldn’t help but feel a teeny tiny bit jealous.

Quickly enough, the two broke it off and the blond returned back to his space.

Hinata took the bottle and spun it. Kageyama didn’t want to see another person kiss him. He seriously felt like vomiting after seeing the whole thing that was presented in front of him. If that bottle landed on some random person that Kageyama thinks could make a move on Hinata, he was seriously going to leave.

The bottle continue spinning as Kageyama was ready to sta—

“Wooooooh! It’s Kageyama’s turn to get kissed!”

Wait, what?

He looked at the bottle and it was pointing at him. The bottle that Hinata spun. The bottle that means he’ll kiss the person that spun it. Hinata spun it.

Holy Shit.

Hinata looked over him. He wasn’t sure but Hinata seemed to be smiling at him. Hinata crawled over to him and Kageyama felt his heart pounding.

Everything seemed to have frozen in place. Like Hinata and Kageyama were the only two people moving. Kageyama couldn’t even hear the background music. The only beat he heard was his own heartbeat.

Hinata was only inches away from his lips. He looked momentarily on his eyes then to his lips.

“Hope you don’t mind this.”

Hinata lunged forward and kissed Kageyama. Hinata was surprisingly good. Maybe because of the alcohol but Kageyama didn’t have a time to give a damn about that.

Kageyama closed his eyes as he started melting into the kiss. He felt Hinata’s hand touch the back of his head and he interlaced his fingers in Hinata’s hair. He tugged the soft orange curls a bit and he heard Hinata moan. Kageyama licked Hinata’s lips, asking for invitation that Hinata gladly accepted. Kageyama traced the insides of his mouth. Kageyama could taste the alcohol through the kiss but it wasn’t bad, the alcohol made everything more exciting. Kageyama started sliding his tongue with Hinata’s. Hinata gasped at the contact but moaned soon after as Kageyama continued the intrusion. Hinata’s hand moved from the back of his hair to the base of his neck as he pulled him closer so he can feel his warmth. Every lick and nibble on Hinata’s lips that Kageyama did made him want to kiss even more. They didn’t even care about their surroundings; they were focused on trying to get more moans out of one another.

The two broke it off, trying to gain back the air they lost. Their mouths were connected by a thin strand of saliva. Both of their hair was a bit messed up from all the grabbing and tugging and both of their cheeks were now flushed red. Their eyes were dilated with lust and they both have the look that says that the other party can only satiate that said lust.

“Get a room!” Other people had screamed at them to just fuck in a different room, some had screamed in joy at the two making out and some decided to just give the two drunken smiles and giggles.

The two boys ignored all of those though, only focused on each other’s worlds.

Their faces were still flushed in red but the red on Hinata started to slowly turn into green. This doesn’t look good.

“Shit, okay we need to go now, Hinata.” Kageyama stood up and assisted Hinata up, who was wobbling even more than before.

“Sugawara-san, we’ll go ahead.” Suga nodded back with a worried face.

“Be careful on your way.” Suga replied back.

Kageyama and Hinata, who was leaning against Kageyama, started making their way back to their dorm which was, thankfully, a floor below this one. Hinata was getting unsteady on his legs. He held onto Kageyama’s arm tightly. On any other day, Kageyama would enjoy this moment but right now was not a good time to enjoy _thi_ s moment.

They left the party and continued walking as quickly as possible back to their dorms. Though, their speed is a little slow in comparison to what anyone can describe as quick just to prevent Hinata from vomiting right now. Kageyama certainly doesn’t want to clean vomit on 2:17 AM in the morning.

“Kageyama, I wa-want to vomit already.” He whispered into Kageyama’s ear.

“Don’t fucking vomit here. I’m not in the mood to clean after you. We’re almost near the dorm anyway.”

Kageyama, with the almost asleep Hinata, reached their dorm surprisingly quick. Kageyama set Hinata down onto his bed as carefully as possible, as to not wake the other from his drunken half asleep state.

Kageyama left the room momentarily to retrieve advil and a glass of water for the great and obvious hangover that Hinata will clearly get in the morning. Kageyama grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote down that he was the one who brought him back to room. He really didn’t want Hinata to freak out in the morning just because he doesn’t know who brought him back. He set down the piece of paper beside the bottle of advil.

A hand suddenly grabbed Kageyama’s own. The said hand pulled down Kageyama. And now the owner of that hand’s face is inches apart Kageyama. The smell of alcohol filled Kageyama’s space suddenly.

“Hey Kageyama~.” Hinata giggled. If giggling was a small grumble then he did giggle.

“Why are you always angry at me? You always scream at me when I make mistakes, saying that my receives suck and always calls me stupid even though you’re as stupid as I am.” Okay, that made Kageyama a little pissed but he decided to listen to Hinata all the way.

“But even though you do that, you still put up with me. You still hang out with me every break, you still practice with me and you always do these _stupid_ things for me. I dont understand you. Do you even know what you do to me?” Kageyama’s eyes went wide. What did he mean by that? Hinata’s eyes were staring straight into his as if waiting for an answer.

Did he mean that he lik-

No, he can’t be.

Kageyama turned his head. He’s not up to deal with this. Hinata is just really drunk. He could just be spouting nonsense right now. “Hinata, you’re really drunk right now. We can talk about this tomo-”

“I like you.”

_What?_

“I like you so much. I liked you for a really long time. I like everything about you, your stupid hair, your stupid eyes, your stupid face. I like how you toss to me and I like how you make me feel… different.” Kageyama’s face was starting to turn red.

“Do you like me too?” Kageyama’s face turned bright red at that question.

Hinata leaned a bit more, closing their distance a bit.

Kageyama hid his face in his hand. “I do, dumbass. I like you too a lot. I like you so much for a really _really_ long time.”

A cheery laugh filled the room. Hinata was laughing in a cute manner. He’s eyes were closed and his cheeks were redder than before.

“What are you laughing at?!” Kageyama couldn’t help but scream. He confessed to Hinata (well technically he responded positively on Hinata’s confession but it was so embarrassing to say it out loud) and Hinata will just laugh at his face. What the fuck?

Hinata stopped laughing but still had a huge smile on his face and suddenly the dark room turned brighter. “Nothing. I’m just so happy that you like me. Grumpyama likes me back.” Hinata hugged Kageyama quickly. He rested his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you feel the same, Kageyama.”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata, enjoying the moment they were having. The thumping of their hearts filled the whole room. Everything suddenly felt perfect. The world suddenly seemed brighter. It’s as if nothing can break them apart at that time. It’s as if the two of them together made them both feel _invincible_.

The two stayed in their position, lightly rocking back and forth a bit.

Hinata turned his head to face Kageyama, leaning in to close their distance. The two obviously know what this will lead to.

They leaned closer and closer

And… _vomit_.

Of all the fucking time they had before, he vomits at that one crucial time. Of fucking course.

“Fuck, don’t move much. I’ll get a towel for this.” Kageyama took off his shirt so that the vomit won’t collide on the floor. He left and went to get a pail of water and a towel for the mess Hinata made. If only it was that easy to fix the mess of not finishing that kiss.

He cleaned up Hinata and tried to wipe the vomit on the shirt Hinata’s wearing. It stained on the shirt. It also smells freakishly bad. Kageyama took off Hinata’s shirt and set it down on the same spot his shirt was.

He started wiping Hinata’s upper body (while not thinking of the most sexual thing you could do with a towel.) Hinata started yawning, his head falling a bit everytime he accidentally snoozes out.

“Kageyama, can you promise me you won’t leave me tonight alone?” He asked, his eyes drooping slightly. His mouth was slightly parted, breathing in and breathing out. His lips were a bit chapped by the looks of it. His face was still red but lesser than before. Those seem like a lot of suggestion if it wasn’t for the eyes. His eyes were wide and round. It held a tinge of innocence and that made his whole look adorable as fuck.

Kageyama blushed a little at how cute Hinata was. He continued to stay there because of Hinata’s request.

Soon enough, Hinata dozed off with his arms wrapped around Kgeyama tightly. His weight pulling Kageyama down. The bed wasn’t big enough to fit the two of them together when they lied down. For the sake of them not falling on the floor together, Kageyama scooted nearer to Hinata. He encaged Hinata in a tight embrace, making sure he didn’t disturb Hinata’s sleep that much. Hinata went nearer, setting his head directly on Kageyama’s chest instead of the pillow and continued his slumber. Kageyama stroked his hair a bit, looking down on his peaceful face.

Kageyama couldn’t believe what’s happening right now. He just hopes that this isn’t a dream.

(He also mildly hopes that if this isn’t a dream, Hinata can remember what he said to Kageyama in the morning.)

* * *

 

The heat of the morning woke Kageyama. Or in this case, the heat of another body that is still wrapped around his own arms woke him. Kageyama sat up as careful as possible so he wouldn’t wake the other.

It was 09:10 AM. A bit too early for his taste but he wasn’t all that tired anymore.

The sun shone brightly into the room, strangely enough, Kageyama still felt that Hinata shone brighter than it. The said sunshine was still asleep though so his brightness is still at minimum. When he wakes up, it would feel like the sun just rose in Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at that thought. It was a passing thought but it held so much truth.

Hinata was moving a bit in his sleep, tossing and turning a bit as if trying to find a more comfortable position.

He soon got tired from the actions he was doing and just opened his eyes. Kageyama couldn’t help but just stare at Hinata, who seemed to be shining more as the sun’s rays from the window beside the bed surround him. Hinata stared dumbly at Kageyama, to be precise; staring at the general direction Kageyama was in.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly as he sat up. He suddenly winced and touched his head.

“Kageyama, my head hurts.” He was groaning in pain.

Kageyama took the bottle of water and advil and gave it to Hinata. He grabbed the remedies and drank those quickly.

He sighed in satisfaction. “Much better.” He smiled at Kageyama.

“Good morning.” He said a bit louder than the voice he was using a while ago. He wasn’t speaking like his usual speaking voice, just a bit softer than his speaking voice. He was still recovering from the hungover so it made sense.

“Good morning.” Kageyama tried to speak on the same level he was using. Hinata didn’t wince so he guessed that it was fine.

Hinata looked at his body and his cheery expression suddenly turned dark. He slowly turned to the direction of Kageyama and his expression managed to turn darker.

“AHHHHHH!” Hinata screamed as loudly as he could but he cut it short as he touches his head. His hungover isn’t exactly over.

He turned to Kageyama again; his face was now flushed in a deep shade of red. “Why are you not wearing a shirt? Why am _I_ not wearing a shirt?” He spoke in a loud and hushed manner.

His face managed to turn into a darker red as he looked away. “We didn’t do _anything_ last night, right?”

So that’s what shocked him. It is suspicious to be in the same bed with a person who’s shirtless and also be shirtless not to mention drunk. He understands why Hinata reacted that way.

“Relax. We didn’t do anything. All you did was vomit on our shirts and that’s why we’re shirtless.” Hinata nodded to his answer.

“Sorry then.” He ducked his head.

“Nah, its fine.”

Awkward silence.

Hinata tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “So if that’s all, you can le-”

“Can you remember anything last night?” Kageyama couldn’t help but spill those words out. He turned away from the other. He covered his mouth fast, regretting what he said. Of course, Hinata wouldn’t remember anything. He couldn’t have, right? He only remembers the important shit. That wasn’t important to him. He shouldn’t keep his hopes up that much.

He checked Hinata in the corner of his eye. He was… _blushing_. What?

Hinata ultimately stared at the opposite direction of Kageyama, face red. Kageyama couldn’t help but also stare at him now. Kageyama noticed how much Hinata is trying not to look his way.

“Uh… look at the time,” He started laughing a bit nervously. “You should really go now.”

Wait a minute. What if…

Kageyama leaned towards Hinata, the bed creaking a bit because of the sudden movement. Hinata turned his head quickly to face Kageyama. His face was still red.

Kageyama scooted closer as Hinata scooted backwards until his back was against the wall. Hinata was doing his best to not blush so much at their close proximity.

Kageyama leaned over to Hinata’s right ear. Hinata made a small sound of fright as he felt Kageyama’s breath directly on his ear.

“I’m gonna ask this again. Can you remember anything last night?” Kageyama was also trying his best to not combust near Hinata. He could have not done this but this was the only way he’ll know.

He leaned back to be face to face with Hinata.

Hinata was staring at him now. He was blushing furiously now. It was adorable. Kageyama felt his cheeks go to red too.

Hinata turned his head to his right. “I…. yes.” He shut his eyes tightly, trying not to look at anything.

“I remember the important things that happen when I’m drunk. The important thing was you.” Kageyama stayed silent as Hinata continued on.

“Every time I’m drunk, I manage to remember things that involve you. Like that one time where we were in Yamaguchi’s house party and I manage to fall off the table, which by the way I cannot remember how I got on it, you manage to catch me in your arms. Also that one time when we were celebrating another win, you managed to save me from a drunken jerk that was talking me up. And now last night, I kissed you and you… kissed me back. I told you I like you and you sai-”

“I like you too.” He was now staring at Kageyama. His eyes were wide shocked at the sentence Kageyama gave.

“You’re also my most important thing or person or whatever.” Hinata smiled widely and attacked Kageyama with a hug.

“I’m so happy. I’m so _so_ happy.” Hinata’s voice was a bit muffled since his head was hidden on Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata. Hinata is his most important so he’ll have to make sure he’s tightly around his arms.

Hinata stared up Kageyama with the most innocent eyes Kageyama saw so far in his life with him. “May I?” Kageyama felt a blush creeping up his face. He may look innocent right now but that request certainly wasn’t.

“You may.” Hinata smirked, the innocence quickly gone from his features. He leaned in slowly as if teasing me.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” Hinata chuckled at the little reference. He then attacked his mouth. Kageyama obviously responded positively back.

The kiss wasn’t like last night, sloppy, hot and full of tongue. It was more innocent with a bit of lust sprinkled in. Perfect like Hinata.

The kiss was more on love than lust. It was a way to show the acceptance of both to each other’s weird quirks. And Kageyama couldn’t help but feel happy about this.

They parted the kiss, staring at each other’s eyes. “That was better than last night.” He was smiling a bit dumbly as if high because of the kiss. Kageyama chuckled a bit.

“So what are we now?” Kageyama couldn’t help but ask.

“Each other’s boyfriends if a certain someone here accepts.” Hinata was looking down.

Kageyama tilted his face up. “I’m pretty sure that certain someone accepts all the way.” Hinata kissed him again, harder but quick. Hinata detached himself from Kageyama with a last peck on Kageyama’s nose.

“Anyway, I did technically vomit this morning so I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t wanna taste that even though you just did.” He stood up. “Don’t worry, we can make out even more later once we’re both cleaned up. I definitely wanna make out with my boyfriend later so I’ll go.”

Kageyama smiled at him as Hinata left the room.

Boyfriend. The work kept ringing in his head. He can’t believe that this was a thing, that _they_ were a thing.

He was so thankful of that party happening. It gave him his first make out session and his first boyfriend, his most important.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It took me longer than expected to post this. I did not expect to write it this long but hey at least its written.
> 
> Also, drinking will probably not give you a boyfriend. If you have found a bf by drinking please tell me hahaha
> 
> Thanks to my bestfriend that motivated me to finish this. (and by motivate I mean scold me multiple times)
> 
> Anyways, Comments are appreciated.
> 
> (You can find me here: midknightlove.tumblr.com)


End file.
